The Laws of Gravity
by azure-fire702
Summary: After being beaten down and drugged, Batman is given 3 hours to win and recapture the hostages caught and hand-picked by the Joker- but if the Batman makes a single mistake in the Joker's unfathomable "games", everyone will die.
1. Let the Games Begin

Arkham Asylum: Gravity

Takes place 1 year after the events of "The Dark Knight"

"Madness, you see is like gravity. All it takes is a little- PUSH!" -Joker

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single_ mistake _can haunt you for the rest of your life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up; blood rushing to my head with my arms bound and nestled tightly around me with

- I look down to check- a straight jacket.

It takes me a few minutes to realize that I'm being hung upside down from the ceiling.

_Where- No, __**what**__ am I doing here?_

As if on cue, a broken down radio stood up on the floor statics up and a familiar, slightly guttural voice sounds through the wires.

"_Well, it seems that the _Good Doctor_ is finallllllly awake." _

I try to form some audible words but instead I groan. For some reason, I feel numb and disoriented. .

The Joker giggled, as though he were sharing a special inside joke with himself.

"_Oh, and if you're wondering why you haven't, uh 'felt' any pain or blood loss by now, it's because I took the, mm,_ liberty _of injecting some anesthetics before the….__**surgery.**_

_And by the way, you should really remember to give, a… thanks… to your Scarecrow friend._

_I was really just planning to __**cut you up**__ a bit, but he had a _**MUCH **_better idea."_

The radios transmit died out, ending with a laugh but not the Joker's. More frighteningly, it was Crane's familiar one, laced with pure malice.

My mouth lies agape as I work up my clogged brain to try to comprehend what the message meant.

Turning my head, I take a better view from my surroundings when I finally spot the steadily dripping pile of blood on the ground.

I trace the source of the dripping back to myself and I finally make the connection. The pain starts coming in, with sharp unexpected bursts.

After that, it was panic; Pure panic. My breathing becomes rapid as I manage to whisper,

"What have you done to me?"

Nobody answers, but I scream it the second time.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0: 01

**BANG**

Various shrapnel and brick flew across the corridor as Gotham's Dark Knight infiltrated Arkham Asylum.

He made his way across the corridor to the high security level, stopping only once when a patrolling guard who had somehow escaped the escaped inmate's wrath, spotted him.

"Put your hands up-"

The guard didn't even get to finish his sentence as he was simply knocked out by the blow Batman dealt to his head.

Sighing, he then asked Alfred via radio what the police had gathered on the situation so far.

"Nearly all of the inmates have been set loose from the Asylum, but luckily the GPD has surrounded the Narrows and are apprehending the runaways at this moment."

Batman frowned in distaste; the last time the GPD tried to handle this ironically similar situation, it had gone down in smoke. But his main priority was the Joker.

"What about hostages?"

"So far, reports status that several guards, psychiatrists, and Dr. Arkham himself have been declared missing and are probably being held in the building."

As Alfred continued, he steadied himself outside the Joker's cell and used his gauntlet to tear it open.

_**SCREECH**_

Batman took a sharp intake of breath and fell into a battle stance, expecting a vicious attack; His eyes quickly darted across the room.

But it was empty, albeit a blood stained straight-jacket laid adjacently to the door.

Blood pounding, he examined the jacket and took the moment of supposed safety to get more information.

"Is there any chance that Dent is part of the Joker's plans?"

"No one can know for sure, Master Bruce. After he escaped from Arkham 6 months ago, there hasn't been a single sighting of him since. However, according to Commissioner Gordon, Dr. Crane was the one who started this bloody mess in the first place."

Bruce stiffened in surprise, and accidently fell out of his usual disguised and raspy voice.

"You mean Scarecrow? I thought this was the Joker's plan."

"Well, a couple of guards who were supposed to be patrolling the building were found miles away from their stations, trying to kill each other. It was identified as Scarecrow's fear toxin that did the trick."

"ONE murdering- psychopath is bad enough, but you're saying that there's more on the loose?!"

Irritated, Batman ripped the straight-jacket open and was about to throw it away when he noticed a slip of paper tucked inside.

He quickly unfolded it.

**L**o_**ok-out**_ _B__**ehi**_n_d_ _Y__**o**_**u Bats**

Hearing leaded footsteps behind him; he grabbed the person behind him but instead caught a prowling inmate by the collar. He was surprised to see a face that wasn't the Joker's, but his angry returned, two-fold.

"WHERE IS HE-"

Batman was cut short when a metal canister hit his forehead, cracked open, and released a gas that he accidently inhaled and immediately started choking on.

The nameless inmate was all smiles as he picked up Batman as he continued to struggle for consciousness.

"Ah, don't worry _**Bats**_. The games _just _begun and you haven't **missed **a. thing."

He laughed hysterically as the realization finally hits and the Dark Knight tried to claw his way out of his grasp but the gas takes full effect and his eyes roll back.

"No…it can't....be…….."

The world fades to black with the Joker's maniacal laughter as the closing credits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Phew. This is a project that I've been meaning to start ever since I saw the TDK, and I have to say, although it's not as messy as it could have been, it's nowhere near perfect. Seeing this is the introduction, I guess it's forgivable that it's pretty short but I also admit that this is a bit confusing. The story will clear up confusion as it goes along. (hopefully)


	2. A Void

Void

"Like a black abyss, it draws you in. It pulls you closer to the ground."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll be in a padded cell forever."

"You know, maybe we can share one."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman slowly pulled himself to a stand-still, clutching his head with his hand and steadying himself against the concrete wall with the other.

"Ugh… What _happened_?"

He looked around while surveying the bleak decor of the concrete cell. A few seconds later he finally recalled the dangerous situation he had caught himself in with the Joker.

Frantic, he threw himself against the cell door trying to knock it down.

**CRASH **

To his confusion, the door had been left unlocked resulting in another head-on collision with the floor.

As he pulled himself up, he automatically reached down for his belt to check to see if his equipment had been somehow damaged or lost.

When he found himself grasping onto open air he looked down and realized that his belt, gear, and two-way radio were all gone, albeit a single Batarang that had somehow attached itself to his cape.

Batman had scarcely begun to piece all of the broken bits of info together when the speakers across the hall emitted radio-static which hissed and squealed like an angry fire.

"_Hm. _The _**equipment**_ needs some… fine tuning- but I guess it'll have to do."

Snarling angrily, the Batman held out his Batarang like a dagger, tensed up and hesitant; He flinched when the speakers gave off more radio-static and the Joker continued his monologue.

"Well BATS. As promised, we decided that we would- _wait _for you before taking…uh, any turns but we did have to, set-up _prior_ to your **arrival..**.

Now…as we are _**all **_wondering exactly what the game **is, **but I'm not exactly…one for following rules so we'll um, keep. It. Simple."

The dark crusader let out a growl of frustration, shouting

"What's the POINT of anything you do, you sick-"

As though he could hear him, the Joker interrupted the Batman before he could finish.

"Gotham's **Dark.** **Knight**," he sneered after saying this mocking the "Dark Knight' before continuing, "Will have exactly…mm, **one**- no, _**three **_hours to find, or rather…recover the sweet-innocent- _victims."_

"But let's just say that our caped _**crusader **_makes a _slip_- he doesn't make it, hmm… exactly** in.** **time."**

"Let's say that one of _my _people gets to one of _them _first-"

The Joker left it hanging in silence for a couple of minutes, finding the suspense amusing.

"To make it quick-

If _Batsy here _makes one, little…mistake.

I'll blow up the _**loony bin." **_

It took only a second to absorb this in, and when it did Batman started running towards what could possibly be another trap or a hostage.

But he stopped short when the speakers came on one last time.

""Uh, forgot to mention one- _little_… thing.

That speech of mine just took up about, ah… 10 minutes of your, **valuable** time, so you have exactly _2 hours _to **go**.

Hopefully…that won't, um affect the edge of your _**game play.**_"

The Joker's high-pitched, maniacal laugh was cut short as the Batman threw his Batarang into the speakers on the wall.

_No…_

_Can't let him win, I can't afford to lose control…_

Taking in a long, calming breath, he quietly withdrew the Batarang from the busted speakers.

_But where am I supposed to start?_

He didn't have to think long though, as a person approached the corridor, walking with a severe limp and sliding his….or her feet across the floor.

The dark knight unsheathed his Batarang and concealed himself in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

When the shadowy figure came into focus, he sighed in relief. It was a young woman, wearing a uniform doctor's coat and trailing the remains of a course, sinewy rope from her ankle.

Panicked, she rammed into the Batman, hands around his neck, trying to choke him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TO DO WITH THIS?! WERE YOU THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME?!"

He tried to explain, but as her breathing slowed she recognized the shape of the cowl on his head and released him. She fell back on what appeared to be a broken leg, surprisingly unfeelingly and unknowingly.

But as she collapsed, he finally noticed the fresh blood-staining her clothes.

He started towards her but backed away without thinking when he saw her injuries, full-fleshed. The stark-black hair that was sticky with fresh blood did little to conceal the empty, lifeless eye socket and the other retaining- mud brown one that stared back at him.

Shaking, she reached up and felt the blood and gaping hole.

She stared at the blood in her hands and lowered her head into her hands, shaking her head as though she was in deep denial.

"No…_no_…this can't be…c-can't be happening…

I-I didn't realize. I didn't expect this…why this of all things?

….WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DO THIS OF ALL THINGS?!"

After screaming this, she ended with hysterical sobs that left the Crusader both worried and frightened.

But out of nowhere she stopped. Wiping the blood and tears of her face with the now-soiled coat, she steadied her broken leg on the concrete and looked ahead calmly.

"…I heard what the Joker said to you."

He chose to stay silent, not exactly sure of the situation.

"I could probably identify the people who were taken, but nothing else. I've already done enough damage in that area."

"Are you a doctor here?"

She gave a bitter laugh, saying

"I fought well and hard for that position for a long time now, but I've been rejected every time. Apparently I lack the calm and indifference to do so- the nerve! Even as a file manager, it's obvious for anyone to see that I'm more adept for handling the criminally insane than those pompous bureaucrats- Even using my last name Andrews as my alias didn't get anyone to take me…more seriously."

As she said this, Batman broke a wooden chair used for the guard's night-shift in the hallway, making a wooden splint for her leg and using a strip of her coat to bandage together. The doctor noticeably flinched at the physical contact.

"We're running out of time here so I suggest that you start thinking of a lead to start this."

Andrews paled at this; she remembered the time limit of 2 hours some of which had already been killed off because of her appearance. She discretely took a chunky-black tape recorder from the inside of her coat and turned it on.

"…Including me, there's probably only at least 2 or 3 more people left… The Joker knows that it's better to torment an individual taking the time to do so…so he wouldn't have had enough for too many. He wasn't expecting my escape but I probably used up a lot of time anyways."

The dark knight gave a short nod, and in an unexpected move took her onto his back. When she protested, he sighed and simply replied,

"This is the fastest way to get around. I don't think we would be able to move as quickly if you were dragging me behind with your broken leg."

She looked positively outraged at this, but a single glare silenced the anger and turned it into embarrassment.

"We don't have the time to be arguing like this. Now…where should we start?"

Confused and still slightly disoriented, Andrews rubbed her hand against her forehead, brushing up her blunt-bangs.

"I don't know exactly where, but I'm pretty sure I know a sure candidate… A doctor recently appealed for the "healing" and surgery of the Joker's scars- in hopes this would help his rehabilitation. Of course, the Joker wasn't at all pleased with that. She was also planning to resign soon too, because of the peer pressuring of doctors, so….

Her name was uh...Harleen. Harleen Quinzel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

Well at least this turned out longer than I expected it to be. And if you're reading this, I would appreciate your comment even if it was a flame. This means R&R. Rate and review.


	3. Resistance

Resistance

"The only reason we keep trying to defy the laws of nature is just because we never learn why we fall down in the first place."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:00 A.M. _

The city was silent, albeit the small run-down island of Narrows which had police cars and S.W.A.T. vans piling in though the bridges and setting a perimeter around the asylum. Everyone was fearful. It showed through the paranoia that shone in the cops nearest to the building and the tension that grew as two police-men entered the building, being the only ones to volunteer.

Strong winds began to blow in and the forces of men flinched as though being attacked by it. Commissioner Gordon clung to his worn-through jacket that did little to protect the cold from the outside.

Trying to keep a steady hand, he held up his radio in one hand asking,

"What's the situation Schiff?"

"Everything appears to be safe, nothing out of the ordinary."

Everyone let out a silent sigh of relief, except for Gordon. He still wasn't convinced.

"Okay Schiff, but before we do anything I need you and Travers to get out of there right-"

"It's _okay._ I'll just take a quick look-around inside."

The Commissioner clenched his teeth.

"No it's NOT okay, Schiff you get out of there before I have to take your badge-"

Thomas cut the line and made way into the building. After a quick glance-around, he took out his radio, smug with his successful entry.

"See? There was nothing to worry about-ARGH!"

Travers appeared moments later, dragging his screaming partner as he tried to extinguish the flames that tore through Schiff's uniform.

It was a nightmare- No, Gordon's personal nightmare. This was too similar to the other man he had lost to an explosion.

"Medics-WE NEED MEDICS NOW!"

The policemen scattered and ran amok, unable to organize themselves in their panic.

"Oh my God did you see that? "

"We're going to die, I swear! "

"I can't DIE here, I have my whole life ahead of me. "

"The joint could blow at any minute!"

"We got to get out of here-"

"QUIET! Everybody, JUST SHUT UP AND PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER."

Slowly but surely, the mob quieted down into guilty embarrassment. The medics swiftly treated to Schiff's wounds, which weren't as intense and was being treated in the open ambulance.

Commissioner Gordon was able to calm down as well, seeing that Schiff didn't have any permanent damage. He released a strangled sigh, and then belayed his next command to the waiting men.

"Okay. For now, I don't want anyone, and I mean EVERYONE, to even go **near **that building, do you understand-"

He was rudely cut off as the police communication lines screeched, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain. They didn't wonder for long though, as the static died down the Joker's clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Sorry boys, but that's, uh _against _the rules. It's between ME and the Bats. So, why don't we let this be a little…taste of what's too come if you don't _wise…__**up**__." _

Travers ceased to breath, and he turned to Gordon, asking him,

"Commissioner, we can't just-"

"No Travers… We have no choice. Let's just hope that the Batman can get out of this one too…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:05 AM-1 hour ago._

Harleen Quinzel woke with a jolt, completely aware of her surroundings. She stood up, surprised to find herself unbounded and free of movement. In fact, she felt completely fine; maybe a little too good, given the circumstances.

The intercom squealed and she clutched her head as a sudden migraine split through her head.

"Well, my lovely…_Harley Quinn. _I always liked you 2nd best so I decided to; uh let you off this time. Just, hmm, make it to…the other side of the room."

Harleen gave a nervous smile, and despite herself replied,

"I knew showing kindness to others would pay off-even though everyone though that-"

"That's nice Harley….Start walking."

Her eager smile dropped a little, but she strode towards the door.

"I always knew I could trust you."

She turned the handle, and the speakers suddenly blasted with the feedback of static.

"NGHH!"

Clutching her head, her eyes rolled back in the pain.

_How can this be so loud? Why does this hurt so much?_

A familiar giggle finally ended the tortuous siren song.

"The drugs enhance your physical senses, which _unfortunately_ doesn't help that I'll turn this on every, oh well let's say…5 minutes.

_**Good Luck."**_

The Joker laughed so hard that Harley could almost feel the spit fly towards her as she fell to the ground and covered her ears.

_WHY?! After all I did for you. Why am I being punished for that? _

_WHY?! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:10 AM; The present. _

Batman started running as soon as he heard the explosion, fearing the worst. But before he reached the entrance, Andrews stopped him.

"No! We'll be seen. Besides, they got him out…I think."

"Thinking it isn't good enough!"

He growled, but retreated back into the shadows, heading towards the cafeteria.

"Why do you think Harleen will be there, of all places?"

"Trust me; I'm pretty sure-"

They heard a high-pitched scream, which ended with a quiet sobbing of pain. The dark knight turned around, having Andrews almost fall off in the process.

"That's coming from the EAST corridor; funny, for someone who knows this place so well, you're no help at all."

She gave a disgruntled sigh but was cut off as the crusader sped off in the other direction, running as fast as he could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:15 AM_

One of the Joker's goons stood outside the back entrance to the building, clutching onto a heavily-weighted machine gun. Even though he was wearing a clown mask, it was obvious to see that he was extremely nervous.

As he heard the footsteps approach, he almost dropped the gun in his fright.

"W-who's there?"

The man came into focus as he stepped into the harsh glare of the lights that beamed from the rooftop. The goon recognized the burlap sack on his head and automatically drew back from him.

"S-sorry Scarecrow, but Joker said that we can't let anybody in-"

He half screamed as he inhaled the noxious gas and hit the ground. The machine gun fired a few shots but Scarecrow paid no heed to this as he entered the building, eyes malicious with deadly intent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Not as long as the last chapter (I think,) but still I'm pretty proud of this one. A lot happened and there wasn't so much talking. The next chapter will be updated sooner, hopefully. Also, should i change the rating to M? Comments appreciated.


End file.
